Water supply devices are used to sufficiently supply a power tool with water. A power tool of this type is usually a core drill or a diamond wall saw. Core drills and diamond wall saws are usually used to cut or saw through a mineral material, such as masonry or stone. In power tools of this type, a sufficient supply of water during operation is indispensable, due to the generated heat and dust. The water is used to cool the power tool and the tool element driven by the power tool (for example a core bit or a saw blade). In addition, the supplied water is used to rinse abraded material in the form of dust and/or chunks of stone out of or off the tool element. Without corresponding cooling or rinsing of the power tool and the tool element, these components would very quickly become damaged.
Water supply devices are known from the prior art, which include a water container for receiving water and which conduct this water to a connected power tool via a line system with the aid of an integrated pump for the purpose of cooling and/or rinsing the power tool and its components.
The integrated pumps are frequently designed in the form of submersible pumps or self-priming pumps.
The use of a water supply device of this type poses a serious problem at ambient temperatures below the freezing point of the particular liquid to be pumped (0° C. for water). If a user fails to properly evacuate the water from the water supply device after finishing using the water supply device, damage may occur to the water supply device due to the freezing of the remaining water or due to the formation of ice. In particular, the water pump may be damaged hereby. Not only the formation of ice directly in the water pump must be avoided but also the pumping of chunks of ice which have already formed in the water of the water container.
A proper evacuation of the water supply device and, in particular, the water pump after the use thereof is, however, often a laborious and time-consuming enterprise, and it is therefore neglected by the user for reasons of convenience and/or lack of time.